


The Barista and the Businessman

by nootnootfallinlove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootnootfallinlove/pseuds/nootnootfallinlove
Summary: Eren is a Barista in the city, and after 5 years, someone new comes in. He wants to find out who this mysterious man is... And why he's so attracted to him





	1. Chapter 1

"Your total is $4.25," Eren said as he slid a tall cup toward the customer. "Debit or credit?"  
"Credit, please," the red-haired customer said as he handed a credit card to Eren. He swiped the card, and then gave it back to him.   
"Thank you! Come again!" Eren smiled fakely. As soon as the man turned around to leave, Eren let the smile slide off of his face. Holy shit. This job was getting old. He inhaled and bthen plastered the smile on his face again. "Welcome to Starbucks! How may I help you?"  
"You don't have to fake it around me, Eren."  
"Thank God! Armin!" Eren said as he embraced his friend across the counter. "What do you want?"  
"I want a large vanilla bean frappacino. What kind of scones do you have? I fucking need one."  
" Vanilla, chocolate... Oh shit. I don't know any others."  
Armin laughed. "Chocolate please."  
Eren left the counter to make Armin's frappacino, telling Sasha to man the front. She began to talk to Armin instead of doing her job. Eren never let anyone else make Armin's frappacino; he had to spike it with vodka. It was hilarious to watch Armin be hungover the next morning. He began to make it, thinking about what he was going to do when he got back to the dorm. He went to college near New York City, and this was the only place he could work in the city. Eren looked around to make sure no one was watching. He then slipped out his flask, and began to pour it in the drink. Though Armin was 21, he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Eren poured it into a cup and sprayed whipped cream perfectly over the top. He capped it, slipped in a straw, and placed it on the counter. As he grabbed a chocolate scone, he saw Armin sniff at the drink.  
"Why does it smell like alcohol?"  
"Oh, we just cleaned the blender, and the soap smells funny," Eren responded. 'Nice save,' Eren thought. "Here's your scone. Total is $6.00."  
Armin handed him some bills. "See you in the dorm."  
They were roommates, and his sister, Mikasa, lived in the building across from them. Eren glanced at the clock. 7:30 p.m.   
"I'm leaving, Sasha. See you tomorrow!,"  
"Bye!" She said waving.  
Eren walked up to his manager, and told him his shift was over. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his apron and visor into it. He slung it over his shoulders, and turned toward the counter. He felt kind of bad, leaving Sasha alone with a herd of customers. He shrugged and opened the door. He pulled on his scarf and walked out into the night.  
______________________________________________  
When Eren opened the door to his dorm room, he saw Armin hunched over the trashcan.  
"Oh! That's rank!" Eren said.  
"Yeah!" Armin turned toward him, looking green as ever. "No thanks to you!"  
Eren laughed. He saw that the Starbucks cup was only half empty, and that made him fall to the ground in a ball of laughter.  
"What the hell is so funny? Is seeing me in pain funny to you?" Armin then retched over the can again.  
"You're a fucking lightweight!"  
"You're a fucking asshole!"  
"Sorry, Armin."  
"I'm going to sleep. Clean up my vomit, you dick."  
Armin dragged himself over to his bed, falling asleep the instant he hit the mattress. Eren picked up the trashcan and stumbled to the bathroom. Goddamn, this is heavy, Eren thought.   
Every dorm has an asshole. Surprisingly, it was not Eren. It was this horseface named Jean. Somehow, he'd seemed to land himself a boyfriend. He was a wonderful guy named Marco. There were freckles dotting his tan face, and he had short, dark hair that curled in the middle of his forehead. Marco was one of the most pleasant people Eren had ever met, however, the same could not be said for Jean. He had even reserved a private bathroom stall for himself, for fuck's sake. Eren kicked opened the stall door that was clearly marked 'Jean's Stall', and dumped the contents of the can in the toilet, not bothering to flush the toilet.  
"Serves him right," Eren muttered under his breath.  
He returned to his room, and found himself repulsed by the smell of vodka-vomit. Eren dug around in his drawers, searching for the Febreze Mikasa gave him for his birthday. Eren was, to say the least, offended by the gift. He found it in the back of a drawer he didn't even knew he had. Eren sprayed it all aground, and was pleasantly surprised by the smell of vanilla and linen.  
He then changed into his pajamas, throwing his clothes in a wicker laundry basket. Eren crawled under his blankets and began to drift into a peaceful sleep. After all, that was the only time he ever got peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets someone new today. Wow, I wonder who it could be 

Eren woke to a loud 'What the hell!?!' coming from the bathroom. Eren got out of bed and staggered to the bathroom to find out what the commotion was. Turns out Jean discovered his little present, compliments of Eren Jaeger.   
"Who the hell did this?!?!" Jean yelled.  
"Wasn't it you, Jean?" Connie said.  
"Yeah, I thought it was you retching last night." Eren played along.   
"Forget it." Jean said as he stormed out of the bathroom.  
Eren went further into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Even though it was Saturday, people still needed their coffee. He went back to his room to get dressed for work. Eren then slung his bag over his shoulders, tieing his scarf around his neck. He left the building and crossed the street to get Mikasa. She was on shift as well. Mikasa was leaned up against the wall of her building.  
"Ready to go?" She said swinging her car keys in a circle around her finger.  
"Yeah," he replied, readjusting his bag.   
She opened the driver side door and climbed in. Eren rode shotgun.   
"I'm thinking about quitting this job."  
"Eren..."  
"I hate it! I'm so bored with it," he said as he rested his chin on his knuckles.  
"You don't have to love work," she responded, turning the steering wheel. "Besides, it's the best money we've made in awhile."  
"Yeah..."  
"And who knows? You could meet someone there. As in, a date," she told him, nudging him in the arm a bit.  
"Whatever. I'm not looking for that."  
He put on his headphones, blocking out Mikasa. Eren was sure she had said something to him, but she was drowned out by 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor'. He didn't need a date. All he needed was his friends.  
Or so he thought.  
_____________________________________  
He was working the counter again, while Mikasa was manning the pickup counter. He put on his customer face, prepared to welcome the person on the other side. A mother and her two children were first.  
"Welcome to Starbucks! How may I help you?"  
"May I have two milks and one black coffee?" She looked tired. Eren figured he would be genuinely nice.  
"Coming right up. Mikasa! Large black coffee and two milks, please!"  
"Gotcha!"  
Sasha called in sick, so Eren and Mikasa were running it alone. "Right over there, ma'am," Eren gestured to the pick up counter."Next!"  
Eren couldn't have prepared himself for the next customer. He was insanely handsome, with neat black hair and gray eyes. Those eyes. They weren't just plain gray, they were a mixture of gray, black, and a hint of blue. Eren's mouth dropped straight down. This man... Was quite perfect. Eren thought he was straight before this encounter. However, with one look at this guy, and he was gay.   
"Excuse me, asswipe. Can you take my order please?"  
Eren was still in his trance, though. His voice. It was like dark chocolate had a fucking child with butter. There was a snap in front of his face. "Huh?"  
"Take my order. Coffee with three sugars and three creams. And hurry it up. I have places to be."  
"S-sure. Mikasa! Coffee with three creams and three sugars. Right over here, sir."  
"I know how this fucking works. Thanks, though."  
Eren watched as he walked over to Mikasa. She handed him the coffee. Eren watched as his figure grew smaller on the streets of New York City.  
What the fuck just happened?  
______________________________________  
Eren was an empty shell of a person the rest of the day. He didn't wear his customer face, he just said his lines like a robot. 'I wonder what his name is,' Eren thought. John? Jack? Daniel? No, he looked like a... Phillip. Yes. That was the name.   
"Eren!" He heard Mikasa's voice snap him back into reality. "Lines are forming! Take their orders!"  
"S-sorry!" He turned to the customer. "Welcome to Starbucks! How may I help you?"  
"Caramel macchiatto with..." He zoned out again. I bet he's really sculpted, too. Goes to the gym a lot. What if he was a lawyer? Cute and smart! He's perfect. "You get that?" The customer asked.  
"Yes! Mikasa! Caramel macchiatto and... A cookie?"  
"What am I, four?" He recognized the voice. It was Annie, a tough girl from this college. He was slightly scared of her. "I said a croissant. Now make it quick."  
"And a croissant! Pick up is over there, ma'am." Annie rolled her eyes. Eren looked at the clock. It had been 4 hours since Phillip had been here. I need to fucking work! Get out of my head! Get out!   
"GET OUT!!!!!" Eren yelled out loud. "Oh, shit. No, no, no! Come back! I'm stable! I'm stable! Please!" All the customers were rushing toward the door. "Ahh, fuck."  
Eren felt a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should close up for the day, Eren."   
"T-that would be best."  
They closed up shop, and Mikasa drove him to the door of his building. "Sorry, Mikasa."  
She smiled softly. "It's OK. Get some rest, OK?"  
Eren nodded, then turned to walk back to his room. As per usual, Armin was there, clicking furiously on his laptop.  
"Die, motherfuckers!!!" Armined screamed. "Oh. Hey, Eren."  
"Sup?"  
"I'm playing Skyrim. What's wrong? You look...weird."  
"Gee, thanks. Armin? Have you ever seen someone extremely attractive, and you just want to fuck them?"  
"Eren. We're both 21 year old virgins."  
"Yeah, but I think I might be in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed that! This is Ereri, so if you don't ship that, you might want to leave, because there's more where that came from. Comment down below with feedback and thoughts and smiles and rainbows and cats and all that good stuff!!!! :3 love you my piñatas!  
> ~nootnootfallinlove

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading the first chapter of my fanfic!!!! I am giving all of you hugs. This is my first Shingeki No Kyojin fanfic, I hope it's good! Please comment down below with suggestions and thoughts. I love you, my teddy bears!   
> ~nootnootfallinlove :3


End file.
